Noche
by kierinahana
Summary: es un sasuhina, donde hinata le revela un secreto a sasuke durante una noche y el significado de esta en su vida


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia

Espero sea de su agrado y sobre mis demás historias esta es mi forma de pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar pero pronto lo are antes de que acabe este año. Lo prometo

* * *

NOCHE

Los rayos del sol se filtran por las persianas me molesta, quiero seguir durmiendo, quiero seguir con mi dulce sueño, por primera vez me molesta el amanecer yo que tanto de testaba la noche, desde que la conocí la noche se volvió en mi refugio, en nuestro compañero y al mismo tiempo nuestra confidente.

La noche vio como surgió nuestra amistad, como se presentaron aquellos sentimientos que me confunden, pero al mismo tiempo fue la única que nos escucho al declararnos nuestro amor, la que nos vio cuando nos entregamos a la pasión, cuando caímos en el pecado de la lujuria, pero se que nunca me arrepentiré de haberle entregado mi ser, mi frio corazón, ella es mi dueña y lo mejor es que nunca me fallara, porque ella me entrego su ser así que soy su dueño, nos pertenecemos.

Cada día es maravilloso pero las noches son mágicas, si mágicas porque un ángel comparte mi cama, me lleva al cielo, con sus caricias besos pero lo mejor es que su sola presencia alega mis temores y pesadillas, su luz me relaja a leja a mis demonios.

Por eso odio el momento de despertarme porque durante el día debo de estar lejos de ella, de la paz que me transmiten sus ojos, con el amor que expresan sus labios, con el calor de sus caricias, cada despertar es frustrante porque no podre estar con ella más tiempo.

Solo las noches son para compartirnos, para amarnos y entregarnos, quiero que las horas mueran tan rápido para poder ver la luna aparecer, ya que ella es la culpable de nuestra unión, si quién lo diría que un vengador fuera admirador de aquel lindo astro nocturno.

La noche que nos encontramos la luna brillaba como nunca, su resplandor ahuyentaba la oscuridad, por eso cuando te vi en aquel lago danzando, con el brillo de la luna cubriendo te, con su reflejo debajo de tus pies, como si esta se rindiera ante tu belleza, descubrí lo perfecta que eres y la atracción por volverte a ver me invadió mí alma, por eso cada noche te buscaba en aquel lugar, ocultándome de tus ojos para no incomodarte para que no hulleras, pero una noche ya no pude mas, me acerque a ti, no sabía que decir pero tu timidez se rompió cuando me preguntaste que si deseaba algo, esa pequeña frase rompió mi inseguridad y solo respondí con la verdad.

_**Te deseo a ti……………………….**_

Tu sorpresa fue enorme, el ultimo Uchiha te acaba de revelar una verdad, se te estaba declarando, tu respuesta nunca llego pues tu cuerpo y mente no lo resistió y a mis brazos fuiste a dar por el desmayo, yo solo te tome y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, solo me recargue en el troco de un árbol y tú en mis brazos, solo podía admirar tu rostro y mis labios se unieron a los tuyos, cuando sentí que me correspondiste no pude detenerme y por primera vez me deje llevar por lo que decía mi corazón.

**Sasuke despierta ya es tarde………….**

Abro mis ojos y volteo hacia donde proviene aquella dulce voz y mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo a mi luna privada recostada a mi lado derecho con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, sé que me esconde algo y lo voy averiguar.

**Que ocurre Hinata?**

**Nada si no que ya es muy tarde**

**No puede ser si acaba de amanecer!**

**No Sasuke creo que te volviste a dormir porque son más de la nueve de la mañana **

Su mejillas tiene un tono rosa muy lindo, por lo que la tentación de besarlas me invade y mi cuerpo actuar solo la tomo y la empiezo a besar, sale pequeñas risa, así que me adueño de sus labios y mis manos la empiezan acariciar y ella solo se aparta de mí para recordarme lo tarde que es y debo de ir a trabajar, mientras ella se levanta para prepararme mi traje ANBU, yo me levanto para ir a darme una ducha y despejar mis pensamientos y calmar mi calor interno.

Después de un tiempo voy en dirección al escuadrón, no puedo quitarme la imagen de mi querida Hinata esta mañana y aquellas palabras, siguen rondando en mi cabeza.

**Te tengo una sorpresa para esta noche………………….**

_Esta noche, ya quiero que sea de noche……………………... _

Este día fue fatal, tener al dobe como Hokage es una tortura y más cuando su mayor preocupación es la de vigilar al pequeño Minato, no puedo creer que no pueda cuidar a su hijo, sin olvidar que Sakura no puede conseguir una niñera, ese pequeño heredo el ímpetu de su padre y el mal carácter de su madre, pero tener que poner al escuadrón ANBU a buscar a un pequeño de tan solo cuatro años sí que es problemático como dice el Nara.

Ese pequeño demonio tiene el mismo mal gusto de su padre mira que esconderse en ese restauran donde el dobe se la pasa todo el tiempo sí que horrible.

Bueno creo que el camino se me hizo corto ya estoy enfrente de la mansión Uchiha y veo que en la puerta hay una pequeña nota que dejo mi querida esposa, reconocería su letra, el aroma que despide ese pequeño trozo de papel proviene de ella.

Te espero en nuestro lugar secreto tengo algo que confesarte

Con amor

Hinata Uchiha

Mi corazón late con fuerza, una sonrisa aparece en mis labios me encanta saber que es mía y que nadie me podría quitar la felicidad que ella trajo.

Voy en busca de mi princesa, la veo sentada junto al lago donde nos proclamamos amor, donde nos confesamos amor, donde nos entre gamos, donde nos conocimos, este lugar y la noche son nuestros testigos y confidentes.

Me coloco atrás de ti y te levanto te estrecho entre mis brazos y susurro un TE AMO y tu respuesta es silencio lo cual me desconcierta, pero tus caricias sobre mis brazos, me relajan, así que decido callar y compartir el silencio.

Te recargas en mi pecho mi entras la luna se refleja en el lago y unos pequeños peces nada para ella, como si danzaran y te llamaran para que les hagas compañías, tú te volteas y me miras a los ojos, puedo ver un brillo muy especial, tu sonrisa es más grande, tu mirada más tierna y tu voz mas cálida y tierna de lo normal, así que no dudo en preguntar lo que su cede, tu tomas mi mano y la diriges a tu vientre plano y me sonríes, esa acción me desconcierta y mis ojos reflejan mi duda, pero tú solo susurras.

_**Vas hacer padre…………..**_

Yo entro en shock mi corazón adquiere un nuevo ritmo desconocido, mis ojos brillan más que nunca, mi sonrisa es diferente y me pierdo en esa idea, voy hacer padre, voy a cumplir con mi meta, pero sobre todo tendré una familia con ella la mujer perfecta.

Te tomo con fuerza mientras te beso, después mis manos se dirigen a tu vientre la guarida de mi pequeño, su refugio donde crecerá y se convertirá en todo un Uchiha.

Todo lo bueno viene con la noche y acompañado del brillo de la luna.

TE AMO HINATA

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO SASUKE


End file.
